The present disclosure relates to equipment service system, and more particularly, to mobile-based equipment service systems using encrypted code offloading.
Current service tools used for accessing equipment controllers (e.g., elevator controllers) may rely on using a separate hardware tool that may securely authenticate to the controllers while preventing reverse engineering of proprietary codes and tampering attacks. Unfortunately, such hardware based capabilities may not be cost effective. Alternatively, use of mobile devices as a service tool may be feasible, but such mobile devices are not in control of the company providing the equipment services. It may further be difficult to enforce security requirements to facilitate tamper-proof hardware and an execution environment.